


When the clock stops

by Iperuranio-is-the-way (Panfuretto23)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Charachter dead, Everyone is dead except Magnus, Grieving Magnus Bane, Heavy Angst, Help my poor soul, I hate myself, Introspection, M/M, Magnus POV, Post-Canon, gay relationship, i don't know how to tag, sorry for the angst, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panfuretto23/pseuds/Iperuranio-is-the-way
Summary: Kinda poetic drabble I wrote while crying and listening to sad music about Magnus grieving after Alec''s death, Sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm back with depressing Malec. I feel horrible for writing this. My other pseudo is Panfuretto23 but I'must gonna start posting under this one.

Some nights the clock stopped, leaving Magnus without defenses, bare, vulnerable to his own memories. They all died, slowly,painfully, leaving a mess of the warlock he used to be. And Alec died too, his lover died too, his husband, his life.

They made love many times, Magnus Bane could still remember every detail of Alec, every dip of his back, the smoothness of his skin as their hips met in frantic movements, the scars of the old runes, the smell he could only appreciate, although it was gross, of blood and sweat and that somehow appealed the warlock. 

He was alone now, the darkness mocking him, the darkness that oncertain was filled with tender whispers, the darkness that was now filled by broken sobs and deadly silences.

He wish he could still tell the nephilim he loved him, he felt like he said it less times than necessary. 

He broke down, letting go the emotions he tried to keep hidden behind a wall of indifference.

And all the nights it was like that, all the night Magnus cried and sobbed loudly, calling in vane the name of the person he loved the most in his long life and career, the one who made him feel a love so strong it could overcome prejudice. 

Sometimes he could swear he still felt Alec's touch on his shoulder.

Sometimes he just looked at the city with a hand on the window's glass, the sheer and shiny material cold against his skin. 

And every night, when the clock stopped, when the water created irregular patterns on the glass, every night, even after 70 years, Alexander asked himself why Magnus stopped wearing glitters, use colors and be the wonderful man he had always been. 

Every night his ghost protected his lover as he could, unable to leave, waiting patiently for the reunion that was highly unlikely to happen, unable to help his broken Magnus he still loved.

Every night, when the clock stopped.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The end! I'm in emotional stress and this helps me with dealing with my own feelings somehow. Tell me what you think and visit my tumbr!


End file.
